


Law of the Jackson

by Hananess



Category: GOT7, Kpop - Fandom
Genre: But i can't writr smut for all my life, But there's a little bit if suggested smut too, But you can be creative and stuff, Drabble, Fluff, I actually wrote this on the bus ride home, M/M, Mark and jackson being cute and domesticated, One Shot, So it ends there, So please pardon the horrible-ness of this, jark, markson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 09:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10533948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hananess/pseuds/Hananess
Summary: Where Mark is going to the jungle the next day, and (slightly jealous and possesive)Jackson is worried for Mark (since Mark is afraid of bugs).orMarkson being very fluffy while lying in bed, and being very domesticated.





	

     "Have you packed your mosquito patches?"

     "Of course."

     "Insect repellent?"

     "Yes babe."

     "Mosquito incense?"

     "Ye- wait what? No! You can't bring flammable items on board remember?"

     "But you'll get bitt-" Jackson retorted.

     "No i won't, you came back in one piece didn't you? Now go back to sleep, you big goofball, i have to leave early tomorrow, and you have a music show tomorrow too." Mark rebutted, sleep lacing in his voice, before turning his body to tuck himself into Jackson's chest, while pressing gentle kisses lazily to his collarbone. Their shared bed is actually two single pushed together, using a big sheet to hold them together.

     "But i'm your boyfriend, so i think i'm entitled to be worried about my baby." Jackson whined, strong arms wrapping against Mark's lean waist tightly in his arms as if Mark would disappear if he were to let go, while peppering kisses on his forehead and face.. "And you'll be gone for one week, one bloody week. How can i survive without touching my baby boy for a whole week, hmm?" He added, possesiveness evident in his tone.

     "Yes yes Gaga, but i'm a big boy so i think i can take good care of myself." Mark giggled, amused by Jackson's poorly hidden possesiveness.

     "But there's that Kangnam guy going with you, and what if he tries something on my bab-" Jackson replied indignantly, pulling himself away from Mark while squinting his eyes at him.

     "That's Kangnam HYUNG for you, and you know that you're the only one for me, daddy." Mark giggled, biting on his lips.

     "Oh so that's how you wanna play it, my dear baby boy?" Jackson raised his eyebrows, releasing his hold on Mark, before placing both his arms around Mark's head, effectively caging Mark in.

     "Can we-?" Jackson whispered against Mark's ear, before biting on it, as he slid one hand into his shirt, pulling a whimper and a shiver out of Mark.

     "No i sti-unnggghhhh-still h..have t-unnggghhhh to walk tommorow." Mark moaned, trying to push Jackson away from him weakly.

     "But you're hard already, and i can't have you for a whole week baby. One round, please, baby boy?" Jackson murmured, voice low and husky, heavily tinted with lust, while grinding into Mark.

     Mark meowled, feeling himself give in to his boyfriend's deep gaze, as he feels Jackson sucking on his collarbone, "F...fine, but just one round only, okay Gaga?"

     "Sure one round, and i'm so going to make it worth a whole week's wait." Jackson smirked, as his eyes flashed dark, before pouncing on Mark, ripping off his pants and underwear in one go. "Oh and it's daddy for you, baby boy."

 

     Needless to say, Jackson did not stop after one round, and Mark had forgotten about their deal of 'just one round only'.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so i'm wondering if i should write this as a Jaebum/Mark, and a Jinyoung/Mark story too, cos they're too cute to be left alone. So pls comment and tell me your opinions too!! Thankyou! <3  
> (Cross-posted on AFF under the same username.)


End file.
